the_dueling_adventures_of_joe_kusbinashifandomcom-20200215-history
Hoshido
Hoshido is a one of the nations in the World of Joe Kubinashi. It was ruled by Manny which is become a new main setting of the show takes place in after Mistral was destoryed by Nohr. ??? Relationships with Other Nations Nohr Valla Vale Mistral Sufokia Muspell Askr Hoshido is well built realistic relationship with Askr most of the time which is completely filling heart of both nations together to defeat Embla, seems likely more than ever imagined as Gustav forming Order of Heroes. Yuga oddly realized that his uncle didn't accept one important who won't be involved with them to fight against Embla, Muspell and Hel which is Joe's not good enemy who defeated Joe and made him lost in Urobos League sincerely Nohr and Grimms invade Mistral that Alfonse and Sharena didn't know about the invasion upon Mistral before Garon's death by the Rangers and Xander, Leo, Elise and Camilla has changed their ways. But now Askr begun to understand Joe's such painful and suffering kindly help him through it far before and since Joe and Company arrival of Galar. Riktus Atlas Nifi Hel Gristonne Ylisse Bonta Embla ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Residents In Hoshido Arachne ??? ??? Centaur Dullahan Faunus Giant ??? Harpy Human Kitsune Iceborn Lamia Manakete Mermaid Monoeye Ogre Pac Person Poro Slime ??? ??? ??? ??? Voidborn ??? ??? Yokai Known People from Hoshido Royalty ??? ??? ??? Ikona Kubinashi - Late Frist Queen of Hoshido who was killed in Lightning Strike's era before Joe's time and She appears to Joe in his dream in the episode "Ikona Spoke To Joe" ''that understands him He lost Garon in massive battle and give him a Impact card to beat Dark Signer or Cyber Monster User Emmanuel Garcia - Frist Lord of Hoshido; former lover of each woman; Husband of Mikoto and the Father of Ryoma, Yuga, Takumi, Hinoka, Eden, Corrin, Rowan, Toko, Nika, Haru, Yuki, Eve, Rei, Elio, Sakura, Lianna and Blyeth. Mikoto Kubinashi Garcia - Queen of Hoshido; Wife of Manny and the Mother of Ryoma, Yuga, Takumi, Hinoka, Eden, Corrin, Rowan, Toko, Nika, Haru, Yuki, Eve, Rei, Elio, Sakura, Lianna and Blyeth. Zwei - Hoshido Royals's family dog who protect them from any danger and harm come. Ryoma Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto; Frist Prince of Hoshido; Father of Shiro and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Takumi Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto; Second Prince of Hoshido; Father of Kiragi and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Yuga "Gyze" Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto; Third Prince of Hoshido; Third King of Hoshido; Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune and Trainer of Sumeragi's Corviknight that was pass it to him and a Raijinto after Sumeragi's death. Rowan "Gyze" Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto and Fourth Prince of Hoshido; and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Haru "Gyze" Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto; Fifth Prince of Hoshido and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Toko "Gyze" Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto; Sixth Prince of Hoshido and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Elio Garcia - Son of Manny and Mikoto; Seventh Prince of Hoshido and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Kappa - Manny's Follower and a guardian of the Nura Clans. Yuki Onna - Manny's Follower who likes her master that capable of doing things for him as while He still a Third Heir of the Nura Clans; Daughter of Setsura and the elder sister of Emma and Yuzu Kurotabō - Manny's Follower and assault officer of the Nura Clans. Aotabō - Manny's Follower and assault officer of the Nura Clans. Shōei - Manny's Follower ??? - Manny's Follower and Sister; Sister-In-Law of Queen Mikoto; Kubinashi's Wife and the Mother of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Mercedes, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin and Meroune. Kubinashi - Manny's Follower; Brother-In-Law of Lord Manny; Kejoro's Husband and the Father of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Joe Kubinashi - Former Nohr noble hero that was affiliated away by Hoshido in past time a same situation as Azura; a villain heart changing hero of Hoshido who want to change the villains from bad to good without destroying them in his own hands; former wielder of the Falchion; Son of Kino and Kubinashi; Nephew of Lord Manny and Queen Mikoto; Elder brother of Yang, Ruby, Ariezz, Miia, Lala, Suu, Papi, Darkness, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Rachnera, Centorea, Dorothea, Ingrid, Mercedes and Meroune. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Hinoka Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto, Frist Princess of Hoshido and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Sakura Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto, Second Princess of Hoshido and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Eden "Gyze" Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto, Thrid Princess of Hoshido and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Lianna "Gyze" Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto, Fourth Princess of Hoshidoand the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Nika "Gyze" Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto; Fifth Princess of Hoshido and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Corrin Bornhail Garcia - Sister from another Mother forsaken her; Daughter of Manny and Mikoto; Sixth Princess of Hoshido and the Mother of the Kana Twins and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. Byleth Garcia - Daughter of Manny and Mikoto; Seventh Princess of Hoshido; School Teacher of the Fourth Hero King Joe Kubinashi Buddyfight Academy; owner of the Bookstore and the Cousin of Joe, Yang, Ariezz, Ruby, Miia, Papi, Suu, Darkness, Lala, Centorea, Rachnera, Ingrid, Dorothea, Diane, Seryu, Megumin, Mercedes and Meroune. ??? Affiliate Hoshido Subdirectories Black Eagles Blue Lions Golden Deer ??? Nura Clans Purple Mockingbird Retainers Saizo Senju - Ryoma's retainer and the brother of Kaze. Kagero Yuki - Ryoma's retainer Azama Hugin - Hinoka's retainer Setsuna Rose - Hinoka's retainer Hinata Belladonna - Takumi's retainer Oboro Hyūga - Takumi's retainer and sister of Reina Hana Yamanaka - Sakura's restainer Subaki House - Sakura's retainer Kaze Senju - Joe's retainer; clam ninja who give Joe the Power of Overbirthright Arc to make his Joker World deck more powerful and stonger thoughout the series; brother of Saizo. Vegiba Catsnow - Joe's retainer and White Sorcerer who support Joe alongside with Kaze for change the Heart of the Villains that He believe in and stand against Villian Killing before Joe's retainers from Nohr attack him and Kaze. Emma Oikawa - Elio's retainer; Inexperienced cheer sky knight; Daughter of Setsura and the youngest sister of Tsurara and Yuzu. Yuzu Okiawa - Elio's retainer; Shy Samurai; Daughter of Setsura and the younger sister of Tsurara and Emma. Orochi Odax - Mikoto's retainer Reina Hyūga - Mikoto's retainer and Older sister of Oboro Llew Namikaze - Manny's retainer; not speaking term knight who never speak to his brother Minato again since and He likes talking to follow Hoshidians during working with the Royals and free time. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Other Hoshidians Hitotsume Nyūdō - One-Eyed Demon Clan chairman who greatly opposed Manny the facts on over about his ideas; He has a huge hatred towards Joe for his heroism and changing the villainous hearts and He was seen with Setsura in fewer episodes. And it's was revealed that Hitotsume making a traitorous deeds with Kei upon defeating Joe in Buddyfight. Cabbage Merchant - A Merchant who hates everyone destorying or wrecking his Cabbages every single time. Setsura - ??? President Stratos Spheros - Sir Cumference - Professor Kukui - Rhea Rheasmith - Rem Rheasmith - Bodyguard Fence - Gaily Gyze - Guzma - Tupp - Zipp - Rapp - Omega - Kirah Hikaru - Justice Knight - Mozu - A young orphan farmer villager who saved by Joe from Army of Ghosts or other various attackers invade her small village; She revealed that Joe was half yokai that who change the Heart of Villains from bad to good and stand against Villain Killing; She taken by Joe's Army kindly to Hoshido Orphan Home until someone will take her as daughter. Go Hawkwing Garcia - ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Former Retainers Hanzo Hatake - Sumeragi's former retainer; Member of the Hatake Clan; Brother of Sakumo; Uncle of Kakashi who oppose Hoshido Third King Yuga's ruling; famed Yuga for the death of late king of Hoshido and leader of his rebellion shadow ninja army and a secondary antagonist in the both series ''The New Dueling Adventures of Joe Kubinashi and the Kaijudo Duel Masters: The Rise of the Kaijudo Duel Masters and Fire Emblem Fates 2. Visitors Former Hoshidians Yuki "Gyze" Garcia Jr. - Mistreated Valeian boy who hurt his own followed Valeians with his anger and ran away from Vale to Hoshido; Vow his revenge over his biological mother's death three years ago by the one who killed her and didn't have a mother in his life. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Gallery Portrait mozu fe14.png Portrait fuga fe14.png Portrait kaden fe14.png Portrait reina fe14.png Portrait hayato fe14.png Portrait subaki fe14.png Portrait hana fe14.png Portrait hinata fe14.png Portrait oboro fe14.png Portrait azama fe14.png Portrait setsuna fe14.png Portrait kagero fe14.png Portrait saizo fe14.png Portrait kaze fe14.png Latest-24.png Latest-13.png Latest-8.png Latest-16.png Latest-17.png Latest-28.png 91d53b11c5ad6387907fd4cffb2c0c155c13c65a hq.jpg ROB-LightFury-Transparent.png Portrait lianna fewa.png Portrait rowan fewa.png KingYuga.png Portrait sumeragi fe14.png Portrait asugi fe14.png Portrait selkie fe14.png Mikoto.png FESoV Emma.png Yuzu Echoes.png Hanzo.png Portrait azura fe14.png 72940271 3016865728385299 3855351816724152320 n.png Dragç.png Portrait avatar f-default fe14.png Profile.png Latest-1.png Dragonmaid hauskee artwork by alanmac95 dd9hdpm-pre.jpg Dddpq94-75d84d1c-ca26-45fe-a5d5-38e57a399ead.png Ddcx8th-feb6418b-49c2-4a35-b6fb-98b58506e3bc.png Ddcuwtx-e523532e-8219-408b-a9de-fd2d007d049c.png Ddc3mz3-67527add-8ac3-4e57-9057-686be3af436e.png Tumblr o7yd589XcM1vtmm4lo1 500.png AwakeningSwordmasterPortrait.png Bf3f5a448ab6bce26934fbf0b953625449e57c94 hq.jpg 686167a4cf2f7c99199146739fc59e77bd7007b2 00.jpg 5688-573761741.png Generic portrait master ninja fe14.png JLIrgVw.png 083fb8a89c8c41731ca14cccb254ee7e6c745828 00.jpg Generic portrait ninja fe14.png Qh6hsPR.png Generic portrait onmyoji fe14.png FatesHolyLancerPortrait.png FatesLancerPortrait.png Generic portrait sky knight fe14.png 0k6gAFO.png Feh and anna fire emblem and 1 more drawn by kishiro az sample-eea9d944fb18ef9edf61ca27cefcfc38.jpg Category:Nations Category:Main Settings Category:Locations Category:Demacian Nation States Category:Republic Demacian States Category:Nation Factions Category:Hoshidians Category:Big Three Nations Category:Allied Nations Category:Nura Clans Members Category:Demacian Kingdoms Nation